Mr Tokyo
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: ALICE NINE: Tóquio, um dia


**Disclaimer: **O Hiroto não me pertence. O resto... eu não tenho certeza.

**Shippers: **No shipper

**Categoria: **Alternative Universe

**Classificação: **+12

**Sinopse: **Tóquio, um dia.

**N/a: **Escrevi isto faz algum tempo. Dependendo do feedback eu resolvo se vira uma fanfic ou se para por aqui mesmo.

**Mr. Tokyo**

O dia nasce em Tóquio. As ruas largas perto da prefeitura estão desertas, como quase sempre acontece. O sol vermelho reflete no enorme prédio do hotel Park Hyatt, um monstro de vidro cujas três pirâmides iluminadas e brilhantes desaparecem ante a luz do dia. Um monge entoa um canto arcaico dentro de um templo, e ainda que estejam estes templos encravados entre as construções mais modernas, ainda assim não parecem deslocados da paisagem. Por baixo da terra, da calmaria e do sol nascente, a cidade já ferve.

Agora é meio dia, e o mundo parece enlouquecido. Akihabara prova para quem quiser ver porque é a meca mundial do consumo. Jovens de uniforme colegial se misturam a super heróis e garotas com orelhas de gato, procurando incansavelmente por algo especial para comprar. Em subsolos e qüinquagésimos andares, lan houses e maid cafés disputam espaço. Uma adolescente muito magra, usando uma roupa de empregada domestica fetichista entrega a um turista americano um panfleto que ele não entende.

São três da tarde. Agora o sinal no cruzamento na saída leste da estação de Shinjuku, na frente do telão do Alta Studio, fecha, libertando a fúria dos pedestres. Estão todos atrasados. É uma capital, e não tem ninguém que não tenha nada para fazer, porque mesmo não fazer nada dá trabalho. Metade olha para a tela de seu celular, outra metade o cola na orelha. No meio da multidão uma senhora abaixa para pegar um papel caído gerando um esbarrão de sacolas que vão ao chão.

É noite. Ninguém viu o sol se pôr, e quem viu já não se ocupa mais disso. Uma macarronada de néon toma conta da metrópole e quem não esta em casa com a família sai para se divertir nos milhões de lugares que ficam abertos eternamente. Adolescentes e assalariados dividem as salas disponíveis de karaokê, cantando com vozes desafinadas e a toda potencia. Um jovem musico caminha despreocupado pelas ruas de Shibuya, e vê uma luz vermelha vinda do subsolo, subindo uma escada estreita de madeira, como se o lugar fosse um portal para o inferno. Esta silencioso. Ele ajeita o violão nas costas, sorri e desce. Abre a porta da boate e descobre que está lotada.

Portas se fecham nos elevadores da Dogenzaka Dori por trás das moças que perderam o trem.

É madrugada alta. Kabukisho continua fervendo. Não há pessoas "respeitáveis" ali. Mas há muitas pessoas respeitadas. Uma mercedes-benz preta e lustrosa para em frente a um grande hotel de luxo, e dela desce um senhor grisalho. Terno de três mil dólares e sapatos italianos, guarda-costas enormes o seguem de perto. Japoneses se divertem em casas de chá onde gueixas servem sem calcinha seus clientes, ignorando os espelhos no chão. Japoneses se divertem em casas de streeptease, onde moças semi-nuas fazem coreografias de circo em mastros de metal. Japoneses se divertem em hostess bars, onde os hosts tem cabelo pintado e sapatos de bico fino, e as hostess usam meia calça e microssaia, e todos sorriem para seus futuros clientes esperando que eles pagam apenas para uma longa noite de conversa. Estrangeiros não se divertem em Kabukisho. Também existe um campo onde homens de terno e gravata frouxa no pescoço treinam arremessos de baseball. Um casal bêbado entra num motel estreito.

Outro dia nasce em Toquio. A cidade não para nunca. Cada bairro tem sua especialidade, seu sabor. Os primeiros JR vão lotados, balançando a comida dos clientes de um restaurante chinês entocado em baixo da linha do trem. É preciso conhecer a cidade pra saber que dá pra comer ali. Mas a comida é deliciosa. No aeroporto de Narita, um avião pousa suavemente, e o piloto fica feliz de poder voltar para casa. Tem uma lembrança para dar a filha pequena. Poucos minutos depois, um jovem desce. Tem olhos puxados e negros... curiosos. Pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos repicados para todos os ângulos. Parece japonês, mas o tênis da Nike, a mochila Wilson e o jeito largo não enganam os nativos. Mais um nissei voltando a terra do Deus Sol. Ele ajeita a mochila no ombro, volta a conferir um papel amassado. Sorri.

O nome dele é Hiroto.


End file.
